dontstarvefandomcom_th-20200214-history
หม้อปรุงอาหาร
The Crock Pot is a Food Tab Structure that is used to cook various Food Items. It requires a Science Machine to prototype and costs 3 Cut Stone, 6 Charcoal, and 6 Twigs to craft. There are 58 recipes available (including DLC and Don't Starve Together recipes) for the Crock Pot. Despite its relative high cost in early game, rushing a Crock Pot may provide a boost to any players, as it greatly enhances the value and efficiency of food items to players; for example, it can turn a Monster Meat into a very efficient food item by combining with 2 Meats and 1 Carrot. Wet Goop may be produced if wrong ingredients are input which results in an unsuccessful cooking process (read more recipes below). Usage A Crock Pot has four Food item slots which must be filled in order to begin the cooking process. Only one item can be placed in each slot. Most recipes take 10-20 seconds to cook (exact times are listed in each individual recipe). All Crock Pot dishes can be stacked to 40, and actual Crock Pot meals cannot be added to a Crock Pot slot. Spoiled Food used in a Crock Pot has a chance to result in Rot; the spoilage value is averaged among the ingredients, then halved. Cooked meals in the vanilla game will not begin to spoil until the player removes them from the Crock Pot. In other words, Crock Pot meals will remain in the Crock Pot until either the player removes it, a Lureplant "eats" it, or the pot is destroyed. Food categories Crock Pot recipes differentiate between the following 9 food categories: * Meats * Monster Food * Fishes * Eggs * Fruits * Vegetables * Sweeteners * Dairy ( ) * Fat (unimplemented) Some foods do not fall into any of these categories (e.g. Butterfly Wings). Some foods may also act like a meat or vegetable/fruit when fed to Pigs, but do not count as that category for Crock Pot recipes. Ingredients Valid Ingredients The following items can be used in a Crock Pot: : Meats (Raw or Cooked) : Monster Food (Raw or Cooked) : Fishes : Eggs (Raw or Cooked) : Fruits (Raw or Cooked) : Vegetables (Raw or Cooked) : Dairy : Sweeteners : Twigs : Mandrake : Butterfly Wings : Ice ( ) : Roasted Birchnuts ( ) : Moleworm ( ) : Wobsters ( ) : Dorsal Fin ( ) : Bean Bugs (Raw or Cooked) ( ) : Gummy Slug (Raw or Cooked) ( ) : Nettle ( ) : Weevole Carapace ( ) : Foliage ( only) Invalid Ingredients The following items can not be used in a Crock Pot: : Rot : Seeds (Raw or Cooked) : Petals / Dark Petals (including Garland) : Foliage ( only) : Rotten Eggs or Hatching Tallbird Eggs : Cooked Mandrake : Koalefant Trunk / Winter Koalefant Trunk (Raw or Cooked) : Deerclops Eyeball : Guardian's Horn : Batilisk Wing (Raw or Cooked) : Leafy Meat (Raw or Cooked) : Light Bulbs : Glow Berries or their lesser variant : Birchnuts (only when raw, roasted ones can be added) ( ) : Coconuts (only when whole, halved and roasted ones can be added) ( ) : Dead Wobsters (Dead or Cooked - alive ones can be added) ( ) : Dead Swordfish ( ) : Dragoon Heart ( ) : Eye of the Tiger Shark ( ) : Rainbow Jellyfish (Alive, Dead or Cooked) ( ) : Clippings ( ) : Flytrap Stalk ( ) : Lotus Flower (Raw or Cooked) ( ) : Magic Water ( ) : Nectar ( ) : Poison Dartfrog Legs (Raw or Cooked) ( ) : Seed Pod (Raw or Cooked) ( ) : Tuber / Blooming Tuber (Raw or Cooked) ( ) Note: Most recipes accept the "Cooked" versions of foods as ingredients, with the exception of the following: : Turkey Dinner : Mandrake Soup : Melonsicle ( ) : Guacamole ( ) : Banana Pop ( ) : Mussel Bouillabaise ( ) : Sweet Potato Souffle ( ) Filler Most recipes call for less than four specific ingredients, but the Crock Pot always requires four items to cook. In this case, the remaining slots can be filled with "filler" ingredients. Any item that can be used as an ingredient can be used as filler, though many recipes explicitly prohibit certain foods from being used as filler. For example, Dragonpie requires only one Dragon Fruit, but cannot have any Meat as filler. Unless prohibited, the otherwise-inedible Twigs can be used as a filler. This is commonly considered the "most efficient" filler. Despite being edible, Seeds (and Toasted Seeds) cannot be used as filler. Monster Food If too much Monster Food is used as ingredients (including Filler), the recipe will produce Monster Lasagna, unless Twigs have been added or higher priority food is available. The following is considered Monster Food: : Monster Meat (Raw or Cooked) : Monster Jerky : Durian (Raw or Cooked) : Dead Jellyfish (Raw or Cooked) : Dried Jellyfish Food values : Food value can be defined as a food's usefulness, potency, or strength in regards to how well it can fulfill a particular recipe. Meat value Different Meats have different Meat values: : Meat value = 0.5: : Meat value = 1.0: As seen above, the following examples all hold true: * (1) Cooked Meat has a Meat value of 1.0. * (1) Meat + (1) Drumstick has a total Meat value of 1.5. * (1) Morsel + (1) Morsel + (1) Morsel has a total Meat value of 1.5. * (2) Morsels are equal to the Meat value of (1) normal piece of Meat (Meat value = 1.0). The term "meatiness" is sometimes used to describe Meat value. Hence, the total meatiness of ingredients added, is the sum of individual Meat values. : If Honey Ham requires a Meat value greater than (>) or equal to 2.0, then (2) Meats can be used, or (1) Meat and (2) Drumsticks could be used, but not (1) Meat and (1) Drumstick. Note that Tropical Fish provide 0.5 units of meat value when uncooked, but none when cooked (as they give a Cooked Fish Morsel when cooked). Fish/Seafood value There are different types of fish and seafood that add to fish and seafood value: : Fish Value = 0.5: : Fish Value = 1: : Fish Value = 2: Note that Tropical Fish provide 1 full unit of fish value when uncooked, but only 0.5 when cooked (as they give a Cooked Fish Morsel when cooked). Fruit value : Fruit value = 0.5: : Fruit value = 1.0: Berries and Juicy Berries only count as half a Fruit (Fruit value of 0.5). Recipes requiring Fruits will require at least 2 Berries to fulfill the requirement. Note, that Durian also counts as Monster Food as well as 1 fruit. Vegetable value : Vegetable value = 0.5: : Vegetable value = 1.0: Egg value : Egg value = 1.0: : Egg value = 4.0: Sweetener value : Sweetener value = 1.0: : Sweetener value = 4.0: Dairy Product value : Dairy Product value = 1.0: Priority Also known as "importance", the Priority rating decides the result of a particular cooking session based on the ingredients used. The recipe with the highest rating will always be chosen. If there are several recipes with the same importance, a random one of those specific recipes will be chosen. Some recipes have importance of 0 or below, which means they will never be chosen over other recipes. Such as, Wet Goop, which is always a valid result, but never chosen over anything else due to having -2 importance. The only exception is 0 importance recipes Fist Full of Jam, Fruit Medley and Ratatouille, which appear to always get chosen in that order. Each recipe requires certain items to be present, for example Meatballs requires at least 1 piece of Meat. Some recipes may also have hidden exclusions, for example Dragonpie excludes Meats. The Crock Pot always requires 4 food items to begin cooking, however some recipe requirements can be fulfilled with less than 4 items. In such recipes, the remaining slots can be filled by any cookable item that doesn't affect the original recipe or produce a different recipe. For example, Meatballs requires a Meat value between 0.5-2.5 (a Meat value of 3.0 or higher will make Meaty Stew); if 1 Morsel is added, then the remaining three slots are considered "Filler", so adding 3 more Morsels, or 3 Berries, or 3 Butter would be acceptable. However, adding Twigs will result in Kabobs, as they are a higher Priority than the Meatballs. If there is more than one matching recipe for given ingredients the game will pick one with the highest "Priority". If there is more than one recipe with highest priority the game will pick at random. E.g.: (1) Monster Meat + (1) Monster Meat + (1) Egg + (1) Egg has a chance to produce Bacon and Eggs or Monster Lasagna. Here is a final example; adding (1) Fish, (1) Frog Legs, (1) Corn, and (1) Twigs to the Crock Pot fulfills the requirements of four (4) different Crock Pot meals. Only one (1) Crock Pot meal can be made, and its determined by the meal with the highest Priority (see Table below). : *All Food values are shown with decimal points. The result is a tie between Fishsticks and Fish Tacos, both with a Priority of +10, which means the final result will be Fishsticks 50% of the time and Fish Tacos 50% of the time. Crock Pot recipes The following is a list of Crock Pot recipes. : *All Food values are shown with decimal points. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants (RoG) and Shipwrecked (SW) DLCs, items left in the Crock Pot will start to spoil before they are collected, and they spoil even quicker if it is raining. Some existing recipes gain the ability to warm or cool the player and new recipes have been added which can lower or raise the player's temperature. The Crock Pot itself also generates heat when cooking, which can possibly Overheat the player during Summer and Dry Season. If a regular or RoG save file has been set to be compatible with SW, any recipes added by SW will also be available in such a file. Consequently, recipes such as Surf 'n' Turf can be created to easily restore large amounts of Health and Sanity in the Ruins by combining 2 Monster Meats with 2 Eels. The Hamlet DLC introduces the first Crock Pot recipe that turns into a different recipe when it has spoiled. Tea will spoil after one day, but instead of becoming Rot it will become Iced Tea. Even though this transformation likely represents the cooling of the hot drink, putting Tea in an Ice Box will slow its spoilage like any other food item. Tips * The light emitted by an active Crock Pot is enough to keep Charlie away. * Warly has his own Portable Crock Pot * Some Crock Pot dishes give fewer Hunger / Health points than the sum of their components. :: For example, it's better to eat four Roasted Carrots (+12 / +50 ), :: versus using them to make Ratatouille (+3 / +25 ). :: However, most Crock Pot recipes restore 5 ' ', which may be desirable. Bugs * In the Reign of Giants DLC, sometimes meals left unharvested on the Crock Pot will turn into Rot quicker than they should. * In the Shipwrecked DLC, the controller compatibility does not show an option to cook in the Crock Pot interface. External links *Don't Starve Food Guide (Crock Pot simulator) *Crock Pot Simulator for mods Gallery Crockpot interface.png|The Crock Pot interface. Crockpot cooking.gif|A Crock Pot in action. Crock Pot harvest.png|A Crock Pot with Meatballs in it, ready to be obtained. Crock pot light at night.png|Faint light from a cooking Crock Pot. Burnt Crock Pot.png|A burnt Crock Pot from the Reign of Giants DLC. Lunarpromo.png|Webber and Wickerbottom cooking Pierogi in a Crock Pot in an artwork make by Klei for the Lunar New Year. RWP 201 Summer Drawing.png|A summer-themed drawing from Rhymes With Play #201 featuring Winona using the Crock Pot. fr:Mijoteuse de:Kochtopf it:Ricette ru:Казан